A Chance Meeting
by Shaylex-Cosplay
Summary: One-shot. Written for my friend Blinisheyes as part of the Secret Santa event in the Keyblade Soul tag on TikTok. The first meeting between two keyblades starts their journey into becoming friends and eventually lovers. Merry Christmas Blindish and to everyone else in the tag and to anyone else who reads this.


A/N: So hey guys! Shaylex here. If none of my lovely followers knows, I am a cosplayer on TikTok (Known as Shaylex_cosplay: Yep, pretty much my username here) and I am a part of a tag called the Keyblade souls where we take the different keyblades from Kingdom Hearts and give them human forms with personalities and stories. Think of the Zanpukto's from the Bleach anime. It is a fun tag with many people who are a part of it. One of the keyblades I cosplay is the Kingdom Hearts 3 Caribbean keyblade, Wheel of Fate. As it is Christmas, I decided to partake in a Secret Santa with some of the other people in the tag. The person I drew was the amazing Blindisheyes. Now, She cosplays Three Wishes from the tag and my Fate and her Wishes are a couple in this universe. So I thought, seeing as I am not an artist of any type, and I have no money to buy a gift for her. I decided to write this little one-shot of how Fate and Wishes might have met and how their romance came about. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all.

* * *

A tavern in the middle of Tortuga. A strange-looking person was in the middle of a bar fight. She wore a red skirt, that was shorter around the front and got longer as it wound around the back, a white shirt, and a black vest, hanging open, she wore a dark blue cap and on her right cheek, a symbol of a skull and crossbones. In her left hand was a bottle that probably contained rum and in her right, a sword, she was fighting a group of 4 large, burly, muscular pirates who had started with a fight with her and her younger companion. This female was vicious and ruthless when it came to fighting and eventually, overwhelmed the 4 pirates and chucked them out onto the street. The girl's companion cheered. "Well done Fate! That was amazing!" His voice was excitable. The girl who the companion named Fate looked at her friend. He was shorter than she was but his brown, spiky hair, hidden under his triangular pirate hat made up for it, he wore a red shirt and a dark blue trench coat over it, trousers that went over his knees but stopped halfway down his lower legs and large boots on his feet. He smiled as he rested his hands behind his hand. Fate sheathed her sword and sat down next to him.

"Well, it is my duty to serve as your keyblade and defend you at all times, Master Sora." Fate replied as she took a swig from her bottle. "So, I take it you're not staying long here in the Caribbean then?" She asked.

"Nah, just stopped by to say hi to everyone. And to make sure that the Leviathan is still in good shape." Sora explained smiling a toothy grin at his keyblade.

"She is, don't worry. I'm taking good care of her." Fate replied smiling back and taking another drink.

"Glad to hear it. Any of the others stop by to visit?" Sora asked as he laid back in the chair he was sitting. Fate chuckled.

"Axel comes by a lot with Libby! We always end up having loads of fun when they're here. Oh and I see Olympia from time to time. That guy can drink me under the table." Fate chuckled. Sora laughed too. The two of them chatted a little bit longer before Sora had to say goodbye and go to another world. Fate loved all the different worlds she saw with Sora and his friends but she always missed the Caribbean, sailing on the high seas, drinking with Jack and the other pirates. Swooning the men, and ladies with her charm. Fate didn't have a preference when it came to being with someone, she was a keyblade after all. She stayed in the tavern for a little bit longer before heading off back to the Leviathan to sleep. She staggered along the dirt path looking forward to a good nightcap until she was brought out of her daydream by a scream. She followed the scream through a thick brush where she saw a wave of heartless surrounding a girl. Fate smiled as she unsheathed her sword. She concentrated and began to sing a sweet melody. To an ordinary human, they would be entranced by the melody. Her siren's song alerted the heartless shadows to her presence, turned and pounced towards her. Fate smiled as she spun around, her sword making contact with the heartless as they pounced. With the force she exerted from her sword, the heartless disintegrated immediately on impact. Fate continued slashing through the heartless, one by one until she had cleared the area. She sheathed her sword and looked around proudly. Even half-drunk she could still take down a whole host of heartless. She looked over at the girl who had stood up by now, she had a stern look on her face. Fate was taken in by her beauty, she wore a light blue dress that accentuated all of her curves. Over her shoulders was a colorful shawl. She had jet black hair that flowed down to her chest and a blue flower crown rested on top of her head. Fate smiled and cleared her throat as she approached the young maiden. "Good evening my lovely dear. And I might I say you look radiant tonight!" Fate said bowing politely. The girl responded by slapping Fate round the head.

"You idiot! I had the situation under control!" She shouted at Fate. Fate rubbed her head which hurt a little bit.

"Under control? Those creatures had you surrounded. I heard you scream for help! I did my duty as an honorable pirate and came to save your life." Fate explained standing back up straight.

"Well, I didn't need saving. And a pirate isn't honorable. They're liars and scum." The woman spat. Fate felt hurt.

"Ouch, well then maybe that's because you haven't been around many pirates. Allow me to introduce myself. Wheel of Fate, but everyone calls me Fate." Fate said, bowing politely again as she took the girl's hand and kissed it. Fate could've sworn a small blush crept up on the girl's cheeks.

"Wheel of Fate? As in the keyblade of this world?" The girl asked. Fate looked up.

"One of them, yes. I have a brother, somewhere. I barely see him. How do you know about keyblades?" Fate replied curious as to how someone so enchanting knew about keyblades.

"I am one myself. Three Wishes is what they call me." She said as she curtsied very gracefully.

"Three Wishes. That sounds wonderful." Fate said, letting the name roll off her tongue. It had a cute ring to it. "So... Wishes, what brings you to the Caribbean so late at night?" Fate asked curiously.

"I came here with my master but I didn't want to go into the tavern that he went into so I went for a wander and told him that I'd see him later. Then I got caught up with the heartless." Wishes explained. Fate hung onto her every word. Taking in each of her details.

"Who is your master?" Fate then asked.

"Sora." Wishes replied. Fate's eyes lit up.

"Wait? You're one of Sora's keyblades too?" Fate exclaimed. Luck was certainly shining on her tonight.

"What? He's yours as well?" Wishes also exclaimed although, hers was more surprise than excitement.

"Yes! Oh, this is amazing!" Fate said jumping up and down. And then realizing that Sora had already left the world. "Er... Sora has left the Caribbean. He popped by to say hi to me and have a catch-up and then left on his next adventure." Fate explained. Wishes face turned suddenly to anger.

"Were you getting him drunk?" She asked very sternly to Fate. Fate gulped, entranced slightly by her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, no, no. I would never do that to Sora. He likes to catch up with me now and again but I don't make him drink. He wouldn't get served anyway because he's too short." Fate explained, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead but when Wishes facial expression softened, Fate began to calm down.

"And childish." Wishes joked chuckling. Fate felt even more butterflies build up in the pit of her stomach hearing that chuckle. She cleared her throat.

"Well, Axel and his keyblade Libby will be stopping by tomorrow. Why don't you come back to the Leviathan and you can rest for the night? Then when Axel gets here tomorrow, he can take you back to Sora or the world you originally came from. What do ya say?" Fate offered. Wishes stood there, thinking about the pirate keyblade's offer.

"I guess one night wouldn't hurt. But don't get any funny ideas!" She finally said pointing at Fate as she held out her left hand.

"My word is my bond. I promise no funny business. Pirates honor!" She declared using her right hand to salute.

"Good, well then, lead the way Fate." Wishes said, taking Fate's hand and the two of them walked towards the docks where the Leviathan was waiting there.

And this is how the love story between Wheel of Fate and Three Wishes was born.


End file.
